


Puzzle

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: She fell in love, first, with the intensity of those blue eyes.





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work for the prompt "Puzzle"

She fell in love, first, with the intensity of those blue eyes.

They pinned her like a butterfly, from across a crowded room, and she blushed as she fell.

After they were married, he still gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes, transfixing her as he searched out her vulnerable spots and then deliberately broke her again and again.

She dreamed of leaving him before she fell completely apart; she dreamed of being free and whole.

It was only when the _Fowl Star_ sank that she realised that he had been all that was holding her shattered pieces together.


End file.
